


Detectives vs. Agents

by Bacner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Angel: the Series, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Investigations - Freeform, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Short Story, Some Humor, Wolfram & Hart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: A short AtS/AoS crossover.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Detectives vs. Agents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts).



> Disclaimer: none of the characters belongs to me.

“And so, we’re done,” the big burly man – Grant something – told Angel and co even as he turned to follow his partner and Alexis to the car.

“No, we’re not,” Angel shook his head and hit the human in the left shoulder with a pipe. There was a sound of a bone giving, and the man said own, before he grabbed his shoulder and concentrated. There was a yellowish glow, and then he twitched his left arm, and it was as good as new.

“Say what?” Angel stared: so far this was the first time in their confrontation of an indication that their opponents (or one of them, anyways), was more than just human. “How’d you do that?”

Instead of answering, Angel’s less than loquacious interlocutor just took a deep breath and exhaled a long stream of blue-white flames that missed Angel...almost, setting his hair alight.

“Ayah! My hair! My lovely, lovely hair!” Angel yelled in fear and run straight into the nearest fire hydrant. Using his own vampire strength, he tore it off and the rushing water did extinguish the fire (and devastate the street, but hey – desperate times desperate measures and all). The damage was already done, however.

“Ayah! My hair! My lovely, lovely hair!” Angel muttered in despair.

“Don’t worry, Angel, I know just the thing to fix it with,” Cordelia said gently, as she grabbed the vampire with a soul and led him away from the devastated street. “I’m a herald slash minion of TPTB, remember?”

“...Oh, she’s good,” Wesley muttered to Fred and Gunn even as Angel and Cordy vanished down the street. “I mean, it’s just a simple spell and all, and she’s hyping it up to the seven!”

“What do you mean?” Gunn muttered curiously.

“Oh, let me show you,” Wesley muttered a spell of his own, and immediately Gunn sprouted a full head of hair, complete with dreadlocks.

“Hot damn!” he yelled, as he felt his new hair. “It’s back! It is all back! I am back in the game again! Now, Rene, you just wait there, as I show you male pattern baldness! See you, losers!” And he raced off.

“...You did this on purpose, didn’t you?” Fred accused Wesley even as the Brit stared at her with an innocent expression that Loki would be proud of. Fred, however, was not fooled one bit – she just shook her head, grabbed Wesley in a manner not unlike Cordelia grabbing Angel, and walked away – after all, their W&H-hired opponents were already long gone.

* * *

“How did he do that?” Holland asked Lindsey and Lilah as they watched the entire final confrontation play out via one of their hidden cameras. “I don’t remember him asking for that sort of thing-“

“He didn’t,” Lindsey shook his head. “In fact, when he agreed to get us the pearl, it was specifically agreed upon, that this was a one-time job and only for the money – no pearl no money, basically. He delivered the pearl; he got the money, the girl – the other girl, not his companion and everything else – that’s not ours.”

“Pity,” Holland muttered and meant it. W&H were an evil firm, but also an evil law firm, and as such they really liked their contracts, especially binding ones. Sadly, many other organizations also knew that, as well as many mercenaries, and as such they tended to work for W&H strictly for the money...if at all. That included former operatives of both S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra, among others. “Still, keep an eye out for him. Maybe, if he’s interested in money, we can get him for further...inducements.”

End


End file.
